


Vorhalas's Oath.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Acrostic, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And an acrostic poem for the poetry battle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorhalas's Oath.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



> For Philomytha, who wanted Vorhalas.

Vorkosigan, I begged a life from you once  
On my knees, a father's plea.  
Ruthless Regent, you took both for one's price, and I  
Hold both deaths equal, as fathers do.  
Aral, you and I have drunk much of death and bitterness,  
Lost men and brothers and sons to Ezar's flag, now yours,  
And all come equal in death in the end. But I am a father still, and   
So I swear to you on my name's oath: you shall bleed for the Vorhalas dead.


End file.
